


Outskirts of Paradise

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Branlin gets a sexy surprise from Lou while they're apart.





	Outskirts of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beammetothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammetothemoon/gifts).



> Lou belongs to Moony, as always she's too kind letting me write him.

Branlin wakes up to her phone buzzing on her chest.  With bleary eyes, she looks at the notifications, perking up when she reads  _ my dear <3 _  on the screen.  She has let Lou put himself in her phone; he's the only person not in her phone as just their name.  

_ Hello, my dear.  I have a sexy surprise for you. Let me know when you're alone ;) _

Branlin raises her eyebrows.  Generally, Lou has to be a bit more careful about sending racier messages.  He trusts Branlin implicitly, but given his princely status, he can't risk someone accessing her phone and getting salacious scoops from it.  

_ I'm alone right now.  Can’t wait. _

Branlin expects that she'll get a text immediately- after all, as she well knows, Lou can be quite efficient at removing clothing when motivated- but ten minutes later, there’s nothing.  Maybe he changed his mind about the risk. That'd be okay, of course, but she'd hope that at least he'd send her a regular selfie. 

That'd be a pretty sexy text message anyway, and she’s been missing him something fierce lately.  

She starts flipping around Netflix, trying to find another movie; her last movie ended while she was dozing, but her phone buzzes again before she can find anything.  

Eager (and maybe just a little turned on already- was that normal?) she opens up the text.  The picture actually is just Lou's face. Handsome as ever with that smile that makes Branlin's stomach swoop, but there's something about what he's wearing…. She can't quite put her finger on it.  

Her phone buzzes while she's puzzling out the strange material, and she scrolls to the new picture.  It clarifies a few things. Most relevantly, he's in full plate armor. 

Branlin's phone keeps buzzing as he sends her a series of photos.  He's in a variety of poses, all clearly supposed to be sexy, and he’s in full plate armor in each and every one.  

Which, well… Branlin can't deny that she is a little turned on.  Her boyfriend is an attractive man, and there's something dashing about the armor. 

She wonders idly as she scrolls through the sexy surprise if Lou has his phone propped up on something or if his poor bodyguard got roped into helping him.  Given the variety of angles, Branlin guesses the latter and makes a note to make sure to get him something extra nice for the holidays. 

_ Please tell me you're keeping the armor… <3 _

_ Don't worry, my dear, it's mine now.   _

_ Thank goodness.  You look real hot. _

Smiling, Branlin hits the button to call Lou's phone before she loses the nerve.  It buzzes once and then Lou picks up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, darling,” Branlin says.  “I was just sitting here, thinking about you in that armor, and I got, uh,  _ excited _ .”

“Oh?” Lou asks.  

“Yeah-”

Branlin’s next sentence is interrupted by thuds and clunks, and her lips curve into a smile.  While Lou is working, Branlin adjusts herself to get a little more comfortable, too. They’ve never done anything like this before, but it’s been so long since they’ve been in the same room alone for more than five minutes.

“So, if you’re a sexy knight, what exactly does that make me?” Branlin asks.  

“A hot scholar locked up in a tower by a witch jealous because you’re the smartest and prettiest of them all?” Lou offers.

“I’m already a hot scholar, and sometimes it sure feels like Valrona has me locked up here,” Branlin says.  “I want something a little more fantasy in this fantasy.”

Lou laughs, the sound sweet in her ear.  “I suppose you are right; I should be a bit more creative.  How about I’m locked up in the high, high tower, and you’re a sexy wizard come to rescue me?”

“I like that… I can see you just spread out on some pretentious looking couch in your armor, and I blast open the door, ready to rescue you,” Branlin says, voice dropping low.

“And how is my rescuer dressed?” Lou asks.

Branlin thinks back to the bodice ripper novel she had to read for that one lit class she had to take last year and the lingerie catalog she was curiously browsing a few nights ago.

“Hmmm... a tight little laced up bodice, no shirt underneath, and a matching set of crotchless panties,” Branlin says.  “And I’m very tired from walking up all those stairs…”

“Wait, wait,” Lou says, cutting her off before she can go further.  “I don’t like the outfit.”

“Excuse me?” Branlin asks, raising an eyebrow.  “You don’t like me in a bodice and crotchless panties?  Are you  _ sure _ ?”

Lou seems to realize what he implied and rushes to explain.  “Oh, no, of course,  _ you _ would look stunning in that outfit, my dear, but this fantasy Branlin is fighting evil!  A bodice and crotchless panties aren’t going to keep her safe in battle.”

Oh, that’s a good point.  

“Maybe they’re enchanted panties!” Branlin offers.  “With a defense spell, to keep me safe from people who try to harm me.”

“Well, then why do I wear plate armor?  Can’t I have enchanted panties, too?” Lou asks.

“Because that armor gets me hot and bothered, and you can send me pictures in it, which you can’t do with panties,” Branlin points out.  “But if you want fantasy Lou to fight evil in enchanted panties, he definitely can. Although, like, how common are these kinds of panties?  Is everyone wearing them? Does no one wear actual clothes because their underwear keeps them safe?”

“I’m not sure.  It kind of seems like it would still make sense to wear armor on top of the panties, for an extra layer of protection, either way,” Lou says.  “Plus, it’s not like you can send me pictures in panties either.”

“True,” Branlin concedes.  Getting a shot of the prince’s girlfriend in her underwear would be even better to some of those nasty gossip rags than getting a shot of Lou.  “But, like, don’t magic types never wear a lot of armor? They need to be able to move to cast spells. I’m, like, using my assets to distract my enemies while having maximum mobility.”

“So  _ that’s _ how I got captured.  I wasn’t sexy enough. Too much protection, not enough skin showing,” Lou says mournfully.  

“Maybe you shouldn’t be wearing full plate armor, if I’m the only one who finds it sexy.  Oh, oh, or maybe  _ I’m _ evil, and I kidnapped you because of how hot you are in your armor,” Branlin suggests.  “Now, you’re trying to seduce your way out of my dungeon.”

Lou laughs.  “I love you, my dear, with all my heart, but I can’t imagine you ever being evil.”

“I can be evil!  I can be fantasy evil, at least,” Branlin protests.  “I’ll get rattling chains and everything!”

“Sure, of course,” Lou says, clearly hurmoring her.

“Fine!  No hot, evil Branlin for fantasy Lou,” Branlin says.  “Which means either I need something more substantial or you need enchanted panties.”

They go back and forth about the appropriate clothing choices for the fantasy versions of themselves.  Branlin points out that, as a wizard, she probably has a lot more magical connections than he does. Lou is a bit hurt that she won’t use her magical connections to get him a pair of panties, too.  

“Well, I thought we were strangers!  I can’t be giving my enchanted panties to everyone,” Branlin points out.

“We don’t have to be,” Lou says.  “Maybe our fantasy selves also have a long running romance.  I like that better.”

“Okay, so, like, how did we meet?” Branlin asks.  “We have to have an origin story.”

It takes a while to iron out those details.  Turns out there’s a lot that goes into fantasy character building.  Who knew?

“Okay, so, I think we’re ready,” Lou says.

When Branlin starts to reply, she cuts herself off with a yawn.  She looks at the clock hanging on the wall. Dang it.

“I’m so sorry, my love, but it’s three in the morning here.  I have to be up at eight,” Branlin says. “I totally lost track of time; I meant to be in bed an hour ago.”

Lou sighs.  “Okay, I understand.  Go to sleep, my dear.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh, no, it’s not that.  I just miss you,” Lou says.  

Branlin smiles as she gets to her feet and goes about closing the blinds  and shutting off the lights for the night. “I miss you too. The end of term can’t come soon enough.”

“I might be able to come visit soon.  My father will hate it, but that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” Lou says.

Branlin laughs as she falls into bed, putting her phone on speaker.  She sets her alarm on her phone, and then flicks through the pictures of Lou she has saved.  There are quite a few. Some candid, some posed, all handsome.

“Would it be okay if I listened to you fall asleep?” Lou asks.  

“I’d like that,” Branlin says, stretching out.  “Tell me about something. Just anything. I want to listen to the sound of your voice.”

Lou starts to talk, and Branlin lets the sound of his voice lull her to sleep.  She misses having him near, but this is the next best thing. 

That night, she has sweet dreams of fighting evil by Lou’s side, of shooting fireballs and going on grand adventures.  If only.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Bad Suns song.
> 
> Ngl I was inspired by that tumblr post with that guy in plate armor doing ~sexy selfies because, well, that just screamed Lou.


End file.
